Loco por la maestra
by LeStump
Summary: Finn comienza a asistir con la consejera escolar para perder clases, pero... ¿qué pasa después de tanta convivencia? un amor, por supuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer Fan Fic. Espero les guste. Este es el primer capítulo de varios.**

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

This is a traduction of "Hots for the teacher" written by gleekyk. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Era un lindo día de Septiembre, el primer día de clases en McKinley. Emma respiró profundo: su oficina olía a la amplia gama de productos de limpieza que había utilizado la semana anterior para darle su restregada semi-anual.<br>Inmediatamente, se sentó y empezó a trabajar con el montonal de papeles que le esperaban en su escritorio. Tuvo un verano tranquilo, pero le sentía bien regresar a su oficina y ver caras familiares. Ni siquera se preocupó por no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente con su esposo. La verdad, el verano había sido bastante irrelevante.

"Señorita Pillsbury." Esuchó. Volteó la mirada y vio a Fin Hudson parado en la puerta.

"Finn" Lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. " Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Ahm, puedo... ya sabe... hablar con usted? le dijo Finn titubeando.

"Por supuesto" le contest ella.

Finn se se sentó . "Bueno... en realidad no se ni por donde empezar"

"Supongo que lo que me quieres platicar es algo que te molesta..."

"Son problemas con las chicas" dijo él. "Lo siento, esto es demasiado incómodo, creo que mejor me iré" y se empezó a levantar de su asiento.

"No, Finn. Por favor. Vuelve a sentarte. Tal vez sea inc modo, pero es m-mi trabajo ayudarte con tus problemas"

Finn regresó a su asiento. "Okay. Bueno... no se que hacer. Rachel y yo estuvimos, ya sabe, juntos un tiempo pero en realidad no funcionó muy bien, pero yo... usted sabe, todavía me preocupo por ella pero pareciera que ella ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga. En realidad no se que quiere ella de mi"

"¿Has intentado hablar con ella?" Le pregunt Emma. "Hazle saber que te sientes así por ella".

"No lo se. La verdad no quiero darle una mala impresión. No quiero que regresemos." Sus ojos se agrandaron. "En realidad es lo ltimo que quisiera en este mundo. Bueno, supongo que si tuviera que escoger entre Rachel o ser devorado por escorpiones o algo por el estilo, escoger a a Rachel, pero lo nico que quiero es que sea como era antes, como cuando yo sal a con Quinn y ella me adoraba."

Finn veía como Emma ordenaba las cosas en su cabeza. Tenía esa expresión siempre que buscaba las cosas adecuadas para decir. Él nunca se había fijado en lo linda que era.

"Tal vez" comenzó Emma,"La estas apartando inconscientemente y también estás descartando una amistad con ella porque tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar si vuelves a acercarte a ella."

"Rayos, nunca lo había pensado así." Mintió Finn. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que estaba alejando a Rachel, y él lo sabía. La verdad es que en ralidad no le importaba esa amistad. Lo que de verdad le importaba es que tenía clase de Historia a la primera hora y estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto en la clase. Se inventó una historia acerca de "sentirse incomprendido en el mundo" y que era urgente hablar con la orientadora para que lo ayudara a lidiar con sus problemas emocionales.

"El amor de jóvenes puede ser complicado, Finn" Le dijo ella. "Considero que es importante escuchar lo que te dice el corazón"

Finn sintióun ligero sentimiento de culpa. La señorita Pillsbury en realidad estaba tratando de ayudarlo mientras él solo la utilizaba para salirse de clases y no aburrirse.

"Gracias Srita. P." le dijo "De verdad no sabe cuanto me ayudó."

Sonrió. "¿De verdad?" Generalmente ningún estudiante le decía que lo había ayudado de verdad, pero era bueno escucharlo.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho por haber logrado halagarla. Se atrevió a continuar con sus divagues, buscando algo para decirle con tal de que no quitara esa sonrisita tonta.

"Si, de verdad muchas gracias" Le dijo sonriendo. "Es muy buena para estas cosas. Bueno, me refiero a que... DEBE serlo. Es su trabajo, ya sabe, ser consejera escolar; pero es buena para esto. Gracias otra vez."

Emma volvi a sonreir. "Gracias, Finn. Significa mucho para mí."

"Ahm... entonces, estaría bien que cuando tenga problemas veniera aquí? Digo, en realidad no tengo un padre con quien hablar acerca de estas cosas; quiero a mi mamá y todo, pero ella no es precisamente una persona con la que se puede hablar fácilmente y no soy muy bueno lidiando con estas cosas por mi propia cuenta. No soy precisamente... listo."

"Mi puerta siempre estará abierta". Le aseguró ella.

"Gracias Srita. P." Le dijo. "Muchas gracias" Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

"Finn" le alcanzó a decir antes de que se fuera.

" Si?"

"Eres listo" le aseguró . "No seas tan duro contigo mismo"


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin! Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo! Díganme que tal les parece :)

Again, I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

The original story belongs to gleekyk.

* * *

><p>Finn estaba en la clase de español, ignorando al Sr. Schuester mientras daba una lección sobre conjugar verbos. ¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos tiempos verbales? Es más, ¿a quién se le ocurrió inventar el Español? No importaba, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en aquella conversación con Emma. Hoy la había visto en el pasillo antes de la primera clase. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ese día pensó que se veía bien; no guapa ni sexy, sólo bien: su cabello apenas le rebasaba los hombros, como siempre. Su forma de vestir no era diferente a la de cualquier otro día, se veía como Emma. Finn nunca se había dado cuenta lo bien que ella lucía.<p>

"Hola Finn" Le dijo ella al pasar al lado de el en el pasillo.

"Hola Srita. P." lo saludó con la mano. Se escuchaba el ruido de los tacones de Emma al pasar.

"¡Finn!" Escuchó, mientras su mente regresaba a la clase de Español. Había estado divagando. "¡Finn!"

"Oh, ¿Si señor Schue?" le dijo. "Lo siento"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, perdón" Balbuceó. "Es que he estado pasando un mal rato"

"¿Quieres una nota para ir a ver a la señorita Pillsbury? le preguntó Will. En realidad se iba a referir a ella como la señorita Pillsbury de Howell, pero no le pareció bien. Su nuevo nombre no era fácil de recordar. La mayoría de los alumnos ni siquiera se han acostumbrado a usarlo y en general, en la escuela se refieren a ella como la señorita Pillsbury.

"Ah, si. Tal vez es lo mejor, bueno... si usted considera que es lo mejor, claro"

Will sacó su libreta e hizo una nota para Finn para que pudiera ir a la oficina de Emma. Finn lo tomó como si se tratara de oro en polvo.

"Gracias señor Schue." Dijo, saliendo casi corriendo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Emma. Tocó suavemente.

"Pase."

"Hola Srita. P." Se sentó en frente de ella.

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy, Finn? ¿Ya hablaste con Rachel?"

"Ahm... no, en realidad no." le dijo. "La verdad es que no estoy aquí por eso."

"Oh, bueno. Entonces ¿de qué me quieres hablar?

"Es que últimamente he andado algo estresado"

"¿Por qué?"

Mierda. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que tenía que inventar una razón para su estrés.

"Mi mamá. Ella no entiende lo que es ser un adolescente hoy en día"

"Oh" dijo Emma. "Bueno es común en los adolescentes el no llevarse bien con sus madres. Seguramente es temporal" Después de haber dicho eso se dio cuenta que era lo mejor que podía decirle a Finn.

"Si" dijo Finn. "Si, tal vez tenga razón. Pero ahmm... ya sabe... como ya estoy aquí, ¿cree que pueda quedarme?"

"Bueno, no puedo hacer que pierdas clases al menos que tengas algún motivo para eso. Así que... ¿hay algo más que te quite el sueño últimamente?

"¡Es que no puedo dejar de mirarla! Dios, ¡eres hermosa!" Finn se imaginó diciendo eso.

"¿Le puedo preguntar algo?" Decidió que ese comentario era una mejor opción.

"Claro" Le contestó, a pesar de que estaba un poco escéptica.

"¿Cómo supo que usted... amaba a su esposo"

"Oh" dijo. "Oh, eso es un poco personal"

"Perdón" dijo él. "Perdón, supongo que no debí de haber dicho nada"

"No, no" dijo Emma. "Bueno, pues... supongo que no puedes describir ese sentimiento o saber cuando llega. Pero cuando lo sientes, lo sabes sin duda alguna."

"¿No hay fuegos artificiales o luces?" Bromeó Finn.

"No" Sonrió. "No es precisamente como lo pintan en las películas."

"Bueno pues, estoy feliz por usted, porque encontró... ya sabe, a alguien a quién amar. En realidad, nosotros estabamos 100% seguros de que el señor Schue y usted terminarían juntos pero supongo que no existía dicho sentimiento"

"Lo siento. No soy bueno para diferenciar las preguntas personales y las cosas que sí se pueden preguntar"

"Está bien Finn, no tienes que seguir disculpándote"

"Lo se, lo sien- No, ya no me disculparé" Se corrigió.

"Bien" dijo y sonrió Emma. "¿Y que tal el Club Glee?."

"Muy bien. Aunque acabamos de empezar pero esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento. Creo que todos lo tenemos." Finn se dio cuenta la forma en la que su cara se iluminó cuando mencionó al Club Glee y cuando vio que él se sentía parte de él, eso fue lo que hizo que se iluminara de verdad.

"¿Va a ir a vernos a las seccionales? Usted es nuestro amuleto de la suerte"

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. "Gracias, pero estoy segura de que yo no tengo que ver con su triunfo. No puedo recibir créditos por eso, pero no veo ningún impedimento para no ir. Me encantaría ir a apoyarlos."

Finn le sonrió. "Qué bueno"

Él dejó de hablar y sólo se le quedó viendo por un instante. Vio detalladamente cada parte de su cara: desde los ojos, el cabello y sus labios. ¡Que labios tan perfectos tenía! ¡Qué perfecto era todo lo que decía! Quería alcanzarla y tocarla.

Sonó la campana. dejó atrás sus pensamientos, volvió a la vida real: la realidad era que se le había quedado viendo.

"Uh, me tengo que ir" Dijo, parándose inmediatamente y apresurándose para salir de ahí, golpeándose en la cabeza por haber creado un momento tan incómodo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo :D

Again, I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

The original story belongs to gleekyk

* * *

><p>Finn se sintió como si estuviera en sexto grado cuando estaba abriendo el anuario del año pasado. Lo abrió en la sección de los profesores. Ahí estaba su foto. Finn nunca se había dado cuenta lo grandiosa que estaba esa foto. Al lado de su foto decía "Emma Pillsbury".<p>

Lo dijo en voz alta: "Emma". Sonaba hermoso casi desde que salía de su boca. Lo repitió algunas veces, imaginando que la estaba llamando y que ella le contestaba con una sonrisa.

"Finn." Le contestó ella en su fantasía.

"Finn." Volvió a escuchar.

"Finn!" Abrió los ojos para ver a Puck que estaba parado en frente de él.

"¿Qué te pasa viejo? Quita esa cara de tonto."

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Dijo Finn, molesto.

"Tenemos plan para en la noche, acuérdate que vamos a ir al centro comercial... a conquistar chicas"

"Ah, no tengo humor para ir a conquistar chicas"

"Bueno ¿y a ti qué te pasa?" le preguntó. "Es la noche del Viernes. ¿Desde cuándo no quieres salir los viernes por la noche?"

"Es que sí quiero salir"

"Entonces vamos"

Pensando que no tenía opción, Finn se paró, haciendo que se viera el anuario que estaba escondiendo debajo de él.

"¿Es el anuario del año pasado?" Preguntó Puck.

"Ah, sí" Dijo Finn. "Estaba aburrido, así que estaba... ya sabes, hojeándolo un rato"

Puck miró la hoja "La señorita P." dijo riéndose.

"¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso!"

"Yo se que es una santurrona, pero si andara con ganas, yo se las quitaba"

Finn se quedó boquiabierto. Quería golpear a Puck por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?" Preguntó Puck.

"Nada. Es que. No se, supongo que estoy sorprendido... No estaba esperando que dijeras eso. No se"

"Pffff... vamos a ligarnos a alguien"

Finn no estaba disfrutando nada el centro comercial, en realidad estaba bastante aburrido. Todas aquellas a las que llamaban "chicas" eran TODO menos chicas.

"Esto apesta" dijo Finn. "Estoy aburrido."

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Puck. "Se me antoja una hamburguesa, vamos por una"

"No tengo hambre." dijo, molesto.

"No te pongas de nena y ya vámonos" Dijo Puck. "No he comido nada desde el almuerzo".

"Esto apesta" repitió Finn , levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

El lugar que escogieron para comer no tenía nada de especial, pero ahí dentro estaba la cosa más hermosa que el había visto y no era la decoración, sino porque en una mesa cercana a la puerta estaba la mujer que había estado en su mente todo el día.

"Hola Srita. P." dijo Puck.

Ella levantó la mirada y les sonrió a los chicos. en frente de ella estaba Carl Howell. Finn quería golpearlo a él también. "Finn, Puck. ¿Cómo les va?"

"Bien" dijo Puck.

"Hola Srita. P." por fin pudo decir Finn.

"Como te dije." dijo Puck cuando ellos no podían escucharlo "Yo si le daba."

Finn amenazó con soltarle un puñetazo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hola Srita. P." Decía Finn mientras entraba a su oficina, cerrando la puerta.

"Finn." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Qué gusto verte"

Su corazón se aceleró cuando dijo eso. "¿De verdad?" Le pregunto con una sonrisita tonta. "Eh, digo.. que gusto verla a usted tambien. Se hizo..ah...un corte nuevo o algo?

"No." le contestó intrigada.

"Oh, bueno... es solo que... se ve muy bien hoy" Se atrevió a decirle.

Ella le sonrió, a pesar de que pensó en no hacerlo. "Gracias, Finn."

"No es que diga que no siempre se vea bien, porque usted siempre se ve bien. No. No me refiero a eso. No es que no siempre se vea bien, porque usted siempre se ve bien, no es que siempre la vea, pero la veo de vez en cuando y cuando lo hago siempre se ve bien; no me refiero a que-"

"Finn." Lo interrumpió. "Así está bien, gracias."

Él le sonrió. Se había puesto rojo.

"Y bien, ¿a qué has venido el día de hoy? Le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"En realidad no se." dijo. "Tengo hora libre y estoy algo aburrido"

Sonrió. "¿Y entonces quisiste venir aquí?"

"Sí." dijo él. "¿Por qué no? me gusta hablar con usted."

"¿En serio?" dijo ella. "En general a los alumnos no les gusta venir aquí, dicen que... doy flojera."

"Yo no pienso lo mismo." Dijo, hablando en serio. "Yo creo que es una persona con la que es fácil hablar de estas cosas. Aparte, usted es maestra... usted tiene que... dar flojera. Le apuesto que fuera de la escuela es súper divertida."

Ella se rió. "Siento desilusionarte, pero tampoco soy muy divertida que digamos fuera de la escuela."

"Cualquiera puede ser divertido." dijo. "Sólo tiene que juntarse con la gente adecuada."

"Lo tomaré en cuenta."

Finn bajó la vista y vio un papel en el escritorio de Emma que hablaba sobre un curso de preparación para los exámenes diagnóstico que hacen todas las escuelas, llamados SATs.

"Con que los SATs, eh"

"Ah si." dijo ella. "Estoy dando una clase a la semana, a las 5:00."

"¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad! Yo me acabo de inscribir para hacer los exámenes" mintió. "Y estoy MUY nervioso por eso."

"Entonces deberías inscribirte a mis clases." Dijo Emma, sonriendo. "Son los Jueves en la noche, ¿no interferiría con tus entrenamientos de Americano?"

Finn negó con la cabeza. "Y aunque así fuera, creo que esto es más importante."

"Sí, yo también lo creo. Me refiero a que estos exámenes son muy importantes y debes prepararte bien." Le dio un papel. "Enséñale esto a tu mamá y haz que lo firme. Aquí te explican todo."

Él sonrió. "Gracias."

Emma pensaba como rayos se había podido quedar dormida en la mañana mientras recorría el pasillo. NUNCA se había quedado dormida, NUNCA se le había hecho tarde, eso era algo que la hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma. En realidad, ella siempre llegaba temprano. Bajó la mirada para buscar las llaves de su oficina en su bolsa, eso sí… sin calmar el paso. Su mente estaba ocupada en la cita que tenía en cinco minutos con un alumno, ella no quería hacerlo esperar, odiaba hacer esperar a la gente. De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso.

"¡Oh por dios!" Dijo Finn. "Lo siento señorita P." Le ofreció su mano. "No la vi, discúlpeme."

Emma tomó la mano de Finn, él la ayudó a levantarse.

"De verdad no la vi. ¿Está bien?"

"Estoy bien, Finn" contestó ella. "Fue mi culpa. La próxima vez buscaré mis llaves en la comodidad de una esquina libre de accidentes."

"La acompaño hasta su oficina." Dijo, siguiéndola. "¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?"

"Si" le aseguró ella. "Gracias por preguntar, por cierto."

"Me siento como un reverendo idiota."

Emma se rio calladamente. "Tranquilo Finn, no es la gran cosa."

"Está bien, entonces dejaré de sentirme como un idiota."

"¿Le dijiste a tu mamá de las clases?"

"Si. Piensa que es una gran idea." Finn le comentó a su mamá inmediatamente después de regresar del entrenamiento de Americano, para así poder pasar el resto de la noche inscribiéndose para los exámenes.

Emma sonrió. "Será agradable ver alguna cara conocida en la clase."

"Va a ser agradable ver la suya también." Admitió.

Emma se sonrojó. "Se supone que no debes decir cosas así." Dijo, pero se le notaba en la voz que a ella en realidad no le importaba.

"Lo se, pero es que usted de verdad es bonita… digo, cualquiera lo nota. Es que estoy resaltando lo obvio para halagarla."

Emma se rio. "Bueno… me alegra que alguien piense eso."

"TODOS piensan eso."

"No, no es cierto."

"Se sorprendería." Dijo, sonriendo, recordando aquella plática en los vestidores.

"Bueno…" dijo al llegar a su oficina. "Tengo una cita."

"Luego me doy una vuelta, que tenga un bonito día."

"Tú también, Finn."


End file.
